


Kinktober Day 2

by wiired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, Sub Deceit, dom Remus, idk what else you want from me, sexually explicit, the way it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiired/pseuds/wiired
Summary: day 2. fell asleep writing the last couple paragraphs n this was rushed





	Kinktober Day 2

Sleepy Sex - Receipt

Needless to say, being partners with the chaotic side of creativity was difficult. Even with a normal creativity, you’d have to deal with outbursts of ideas, constant rambling, general loudness and their excitement over ideas. That’s not to mention writers block or artist block, which makes them depressed. Then you have to deal with making them feel better about that. But this was the dark side of creativity, your intrusive thoughts. Blood, violence, gore, hostility, general randomness and... stupid horny thoughts that plague your mind at random times.   
As the embodiment of this trait, Remus had to deal with it all and he pretty much embraced it, acting just as brash and ridiculous as expected. His silly impulses and ideas usually came to life. Any violent thoughts made him violent and any arousing thoughts made him aroused. Obvious, right? And... unfortunately for Deceit, it didn’t stop at bed time. 

“Deceit.”  
...  
”Deceeeit.”  
...  
”Dece-“

”Whaaat?” The lying trait grumbled, turning over onto his other side to face the boyfriend that had been spooking. His human eye opened so he could see the time, huffing when he realised it was three in the morning. It really wasn’t surprising that this was going to happen, the other hadn’t woken him up yet this week. It didn’t make it any less annoying though. He may be a heavy sleeper but it took a while for him to get there in the first place. 

“I have a teeeensy little problem.” .... “And by teensy I mean pretty big and pretty hard and-“

”For fucks sake,” He groaned, sitting up just a little to sip some water and soothe the uncomfortably dryness in his throat. “Can’t you-“

”Tried it. Won’t work. Came twice. Unsatisfied. Freaking ruined one of our blankets-“

“Fine, fine. Use lube, use prep, be quick and don’t be alarmed if I fall asleep while you’re doing it.” 

With an excited gasp and a wiggle that shook the bed, Remus wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, lips pressing along his neck up to his ear so he could whisper about how he’d “definitely make it up to him” and how he “wouldn’t regret this.” In all honesty Deceit didn’t care. He was usually quite accepting and sweet towards his boyfriend despite his usual ways but a sleepy snake is a grumpy snake, and even Remus can’t fight biology.   
The removal of clothes was remarkably quick considering they were lying down, the hardness of the creative side pressing against the others ass and rubbing against it whilst he reached on the other side of the bed for lube and a condom. He knew he wouldn’t be best pleased if he came inside him when he just wanted to sleep so bad.   
The acknowledgement through the thick sleepiness in Deceit’s brain that his boyfriend was really that needy, that he had said he came twice and still wasn’t satisfied sexually, that kinda got to him. His body was responding more to it than his conscious mind though, even if he was acutely aware of the hard cock pressed right against him. Lazily lifting his hips when he felt fingers tugging at his boxers, he spread his legs the best he could while laying on his side. Remus warmed the lube between his fingers, making a few comments about “how fucked up would you be if this was superglue?” and the such as he did, receiving warnings in a hiss that he “would die a miserable death” if it was. Finally, those fingers were brushing against his hole, two easing their way in. The fun thing about being imaginary is that they didn’t really have to hurt much if they tried really hard to focus on it not hurting. Any stretching wasn’t an issue, all Deceit felt was two fingers pushing deep into him and almost grazing the spot he needed them to.

”Oh... Thiss... Thiss iss horrible,” He mumbled dreamily, pressing back against the intrusion when they began to move in and out of him, working him open in a way that made his stomach become warm and his dick finally come to full life. Hearing Remus chuckle, feeling his lips on his neck and his teeth nibbling at his skin, it all made him shiver. 

“Horrible, hmm? Then why are you hard as a rock?” The intrusive side asked in a teasing voice, his free hand very lightly brushing over his partners erection, “Why are you pushing back on my fingers like a needy little slut? You may as well beg for it to bring it all full circle.”

”Ssays... says the one who had t..to wake me up- mm, fuck... Are you going to add more or are you trying to send me to sleep?”

Narrowing his eyes in offence, Remus pressed another finger inside, burying them deep and against his prostate, chuckling at the soft cry of pleasure that he earned from doing so. He didn’t let up at all, fingers fucking in and out to prep him as much as he needs as prep. “Just because you’re going to be fucked like a bitch, doesn’t mean you have to be one.”

”Shut- shut up and do it, just-“

”Magic word, Dee~”

”Fuck, please!”

Without hesitation, Remus pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets before stripping off his own underwear and tearing open the condom packet. Hearing Deceit yawn, he landed a light smack on his ass to wake him up, cackling at the yelp the other let out.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me! Fucking people who are unconscious isn’t fun.”

”Should I be concerned about why you know that?”

”Probably.”

Condom rolled on and body positioned pressed up against his boyfriends, Remus pressed against his entrance, lips pressing just beneath his ear. 

“Any last words?”

”Just get on with it so I can come and get back to sleep.”

”Fair enough.”

Deceit bit his lower lip to muffle his groan of delight feeling Remus finally fill him, barely having time to process it before the other began to move, thrusting deep and relentless already. Gloved fingers gripped at the sheets and pillows, his face pressing more against the softness to try and muffle his three-am-half-asleep-sex moans. One of Remus’s hands gripped at the other mans hip, nails digging crescents into the skin that would definitely still be there when they woke up again later. The other wrapped around and messily stroked Deceit with his thrusting, not really in time but enough that he had him dissolving even further into needy little moans and whines that he was desperately trying to muffle with the pillows. If it wasn’t three am, this would have probably been slow, steadier but much more kink filled. But this was purely for the sake of getting off, which was why Remus was holding him so tight, each quick thrust driving into his boyfriends prostate and making him moan out against his shoulder, teeth biting down but not quite hard enough for it to hurt. He just wanted to come, chasing the relief of an orgasm that might finally settle his stupid horny thoughts. Seeing Deceit like this was so much better than any of those thoughts though. Trembling, gasping and moaning, fingers gripping the bed, back arched, begs for more muffled by the pillow. That alone made his stomach tight, his need for release prominent. 

He didn't even warn the other when his stomach began to boil and twist, nor did he do anything but groan loudly when he finally did release inside of the condom, fingernails cutting his hips, teeth digging further into his skin. Despite his thrusts slowing due to overstimulation, his hand didn’t stop pumping his boyfriends cock until he cried out softly, hips spasming as he coated his hand and his shirt. 

“Well that was certainly better than the first two,” Remus spoke first, pulling out and taking off the condom, snapping so it disappeared. He also changed the blankets in the blink of an eye knowing that the deceitful trait would get mad if he didn’t. “Thank you Deedee.”

”Mhhh... If I don’t sleep right now, I will die a miserable, bone crushing death. I will simply collapse into broken bones and mush. So shh,” Deceit told him and for once, Remus was happy to oblige, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his neck. Without anymore words, Deceit and Remus stayed cuddled up to one another, drifting off to sleep finally through until the afternoon where the cycle would probably start again.


End file.
